Taking Risks
by Angeladdict
Summary: Risa moves to Bon Temps and gets a job at Merlottes. As she begins to settle in things start to escalate and she finds herself in an unexpected adventure filled with supernaturals. Yet another Eric/OC, but give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

"_kate's gonna kill me didn't mean to stay this late... not going back now pissed off""why is he staring at me what a creep." "tired ask Arlene beers gotta get outta-" "i wonder how much betty's husband makes- bitch doesn't deserve-" "burger and fries mmm where they at" "not again not after this shit done with that asshole." "who is that sure fills that out nice makes me all-" "sam is looking reaaal good today wonder if-" "don't recognize her maybe she's new sure is cute though-"_

**Blink. Breathe. Focus. Ignore.**

The thoughts became a distant buzzing in the back of her mind, as her wall slammed in front of them. She avoided the gaze of one of the guys staring openly at her and sat on the stool.

"What'll it be?" Cute blond bartender asked, with an honest smile.

Risa smiled back, brushing a lock of her hair out of her face. "A gin and tonic sounds good."

He nodded, still smiling at her. She liked his smile. It was simple and didn't ask for anything back.

She glanced up when the glass gently clinked onto the bar. She slid money onto the counter and tasted her drink. The bar was comfortable and definitely decorated by a guy. It wasn't the fake homey shit that franchises with over-priced chicken normally attempted. Seemed like most of the locals spent a lot of time here.

"You know . . . I haven't seen you here before. You new?" The cute man asked, deftly pouring a bottle of whiskey into a cup.

Risa hid a grimace. "Mmm." She glanced over her drink. "Yeup. Got here a couple days ago."

He grinned at her, "Well, welcome to Bon Temps." She swigged more of her drink and smiled back.

"Well, if there's ever anything I can do for ya, just give me a holler." He stuck out a hand. "Sam."

Great. He was gonna go the friendly bartender route. Fine she could deal.

"Risa. And thanks." She took another gulp, steeling herself. "Actually. ... There is something I uh, could ask."

Sam looked up, a little taken aback. "Okay."

"Do you know any place in this town that might be hiring? Anyone I should talk to?"

"Oh. Well, I'm not sure . . . but I think that maybe, just maybe, you could talk the guy who owns this place into hiring another waitress."

Risa bit her lip. "Really? Where is he?"

Sam turned away to fix another drink. "I'd talk to him after closing. I bet he's pretty busy right now."

She nodded, and worked on finishing her drink. A redhead walked towards them, looking overwhelmed. "Sam, two beers and one buttery nipple. _Quick_." She turned and Risa could distantly hear her yell shrilly, "Lafayette. You better move your ass!"

She hid a smile as Sam rolled his eyes. He was clearly used to her. "So where you from?"

Risa looked up, "Oh, everywhere."

"Okaaay. Why'd you decide on Bon Temps? Got family here?"

"Nope." She stirred her drink calmly. "How bout you?"

Sam raised his hands. "All right. Keep it a mystery." He grinned.

She returned his crooked smile. He really was adorable. "When does this place close?"

"Two hours from now."

Risa hid a frown and took another sip. Two hours was awhile. What was she supposed to do for two hours in a bar where your only friend was a bartender who was paid to be nice to the customers? She could just drink a lot. But she was going to talk to the owner...Better stay sober.

Sam seemed to read her thoughts. _Haha. Good one. _"I guess two hours is a while. Well, maybe the owner would talk to you now. We're not that busy anyhow. Come with me."

She followed him to a small office and he closed the door behind him. "There's no one else in here...?"

Sam winked at her. "I may have mislead you."

Risa glared. "Your boss isn't hiring. If this was just some sort of cheap trick to get me alone, I swear I'll-"

"No, no! No! _I _own Merlotte's."

She laughed self-consciously. "Oh, funny...Hahaha."

Sam rubbed his neck. "I guess it wasn't that funny. Sorry bout that."

Risa felt herself smile despite herself. "So, does this mean I get the job?"

"Now hold up there. I should at least pretend to have a bullshit interview with you."

"Oh. Oops."

She sat across from him, and he leaned on his hands. "Ever waited tables before?"

Risa nodded. "Yeup. A couple years back."

Sam nodded back, slowly. "Uhuh." He stroked his chin. "Can you deal with rednecks?" He saw her start to nod and interrupted. "I mean real assholes. They can be tough to handle."

Risa hid a bitter grin. "Trust me. I can deal with assholes."

Sam stared at her absently for a minute. Then after a long minute of silence, he clapped his hands together, startling her. "When can you start?"

Risa grinned, a surge of relief shooting through her.

"All right! Two cokes and your burgers. Anything else I can get for ya'll?" Risa asked, smiling sweetly. "_What the hell is she staring at? Thinks she's god's gift to green earth just because she can wear a pair of pants good" _The woman smiled back, just as sweetly. "I think that's all. Thanks hon. You are cute as a button."

Risa walked away, images of kicking the crap out of that woman in her head. She skirted around Arlene, who was still wary of her. The other waitress who Risa had met, didn't hold much love for her either. Risa had taken a peek and had realized it was simple jealousy. She was used to being the hot toy for the guys at the bar. She'd get over it. Hopefully.

She heard a lot about someone named Sookie, but she worked later shifts than Risa. They were normally busier at night, so it was easier for Risa to learn without as much pressure. Or so Sam said. Speaking of Sam and Sookie, Sam seemed pretty talkative whenever Sookie came up. Made her wonder.

Risa walked to where the cooks were and hopped onto the counter.

"Girl get yo nasty ass off the counter. No one wants to see that."Lafayette winked at her, smiling teasingly.

"Oh shuttup Lafayette. You're bout the only person in this bar who don't wanna see this." She hopped off, shaking the object in question jokingly. Then she turned to look at him.

He rolled his glitter covered eyes, and continued making her table's food. She glanced over her shoulder and saw one of her table's filled with a couple of younger guys. They all looked hot and sweaty. "Gotta go." She said to Lafayette. "But you can watch me leave."

She swung her hips exaggeratedly, and could hear him laughing as she walked toward her table.

Risa smiled down at the group of boys. "Hey ya'll. What can I get for ya today?"

An extremely good-looking guy grinned at her. He had a certain boyish charm. "Hey. I'm Jason."

She nodded, an eyebrow quirking. "That's nice." She glanced at the others. "So you guys hungry?"

One of the boys smiled hesitantly at her. "Uh, I'd like the-"

Jason cut in swiftly. "You're the uh, new waitress." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Risa bit a lip to keep from laughing. "Yeup. That is true."

The Latin looking one spoke up, casting Jason an amused look. "I'll get the ribs and a coke. Hoyt?"

The boy who was obviously Hoyt spoke again, "I'll just have the er, burger with fries. And a lemonade."

She smiled at him and turned to Jason. "And you?"

He grinned roguishly at her. "What do you recommend? Is there anything you prefer? _Particularly_?"

Risa nodded, smirking. "The bull testicles are _especially_ good here."

Jason nodded his eyes flicking up and down her, "All right if _you_ recommend them...Hey wait a minute!" His friends snickered loudly. "They don't serve that here."

Risa rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Lafayette could rustle you up something."

She smiled at the group. "All right, I'll be right back with your drinks, boys."

She could hear them jostling Jason as she walked away. She couldn't help but smile.

"Aaaaghhhh!" Risa let out an ungodly yell, staring at the thing in her apartment. Her pulse was racing and she couldn't breathe. Terror coursing through her, she grabbed her purse and ran as fast as she could.

"Risa? I thought you had tonight off." Arlene said, when she entered the bar.

"I need a drink." She muttered back, walking to where Sam was tending bar. She could feel Arlene's curious gaze on her back, but didn't have the energy to explain. She flopped down on a stool and gazed up at Sam, fingers cupped around her chin.

He noticed her and a smiled curved his lips at her expression. "Haven't seen you around here before. You new?"

"Maybe you just have bad eyesight?" She teased, locking eyes with him. Sam grinned wider and finished mixing the drink he held. A blond girl a little older than Risa swooped over and grabbed it from him, giving Sam a swift smile.

"Sookie!" Sam stopped her as she walked away. She turned, a puzzled expression on her face.

"This is the new waitress I hired. Risa.' He explained, gesturing towards her.

Sookie glanced in her direction, smiling widely. "It's real nice to meet you. It'll be nice to have a new face around. Welcome to Bon Temps."

Risa peeked and saw she actually meant that. She was thinking about a table she had to get back to, but was genuinely pleased to meet her.

She smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too! I've been hearing lots about you."

Very swiftly, a wary look flashed across her face, but quickly changed back to friendly. "_Oh I'm sure everyone's happy to tell you about crazy Sookie."_

Risa almost blurted out that it wasn't like that, but caught herself quickly. "They all keep talking about how I should learn from your example. Everyone here thinks you're a real sweetheart. 'Specially Sam."

Sam shot her a quick look, but she ignored him. Risa felt something tug curiously at the general defenses she normally had up when she was in a public place. Immediately she went on lock down and the imaginary wall in her mind slammed down. Whatever it was continued to push against her wall, slowly becoming more persistent. It was a pretty weak attack.

Sookie had a perplexed look on her face, staring at Risa. "You uh. I can't...It's strange."

Risa raised an eyebrow at her expression and Sookie reached out quickly. "I love your bracelet. It's lovely." She touched it gently, part of her fingers brushing her wrist. Risa doubted it was an accident.

The assault became more forceful, but it was easy to fend off. Risa pulled her arm back, pretending to look at her bracelet more closely. "Thank you. A friend gave it to me." Risa smiled, trying to sound normal.

The only explanation was that Sookie was an uncontrolled telepath. And she was freaking out because she couldn't read Risa's thoughts. Of course she'd run into a telepath here, all things considered.

This was not good. Risa did not need to be drawing attention to herself. She focused for a minute, and concentrated on sending out fake thoughts to hopefully reassure Sookie that it had simply been a glitch.

"_Sam is so cute. That Sookie girl seems nice, but why is she staring at me funny? Maybe she doesn't like me."_

Sam watched them curiously, but said nothing. The bar was packed with people, much busier than it was around lunch time. A country singer crooned in the background and the bar was alive with the chatter of people and clatter of glasses.

Sookie's brow furrowed as she took in the new thoughts Risa sent at her. She still didn't seem convinced, but appeared to let it go. "...Well, I'd uh better get back to my tables." She stared at Risa for a long minute and than finally broke her gaze.

Sam nodded and Risa smiled encouragingly at her. They both watched her go.

Sam stared at Sookie for a minute and then turned back to Risa. "I'm sorry. Sookie's normally a little ... different."

Risa's nose crinkled. "I thought she was nice. I liked her."

Sam nodded slowly and than changed the subject. "So what are you doing here? It's not your shift is it?"

Risa shook her head. "Nope. I needed a drink."

He winked. "I think I can help with that." He started fixing her a gin and tonic.

She played with her hair, watching him out of the corner of her eye. "So is this what everyone does at night? Go to the bar?"

Sam glanced at her. "No."

He looked slightly irritated. He probably thought she was calling everyone in Bon Temps a redneck. _Oh so he was allowed to make jokes about the town, but if the new girl tried it, shame on her?_

"So what are you doing here anyways?" Sam asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Risa glanced up over the drink he had handed her, and smiled back. "Well, I dunno if I should pour out my heart to someone I've known for about two weeks."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe that's the best person to pour your heart out to."

Risa laughed wryly, nodding in agreement. "You may be very right, Sam." She sighed and surveyed him, looking pensive. "Hmm."

He started wiping down his counter, waiting patiently.

"Well, I went back to my apartment this afternoon, after work. And everything was fine and then …I saw it." She gave a little shudder and took another swig. Her eyes stared ahead, and he had to prompt her to continue.

"What did you see?"

She gulped and said slowly, looking haunted, "A rat."

Sam burst into laughter, slapping his leg and staring at her. "That's what you're all shook up about? Hahahaha!"  
Risa glared at him, not finding it quite as amusing as her boss. "Sam Merlotte! You quit laughing. It is _not_ funny!"

Sam gave another choked laugh and than attempted to sober. "S-sorry. It's just…a rat? Bahaha.."  
She gave him an irritated look and stood up, trying to look fierce. Considering she was only 5'1'', it sort of failed. Sam was still trying to contain his laughter, which she did not appreciate. She stormed away from him, fuming. Excuse her, but she did not find freaky little rodents living in her apartment uproariously funny.  
Arlene was tapping her fingers on a counter near the cooks, obviously hoping she could rush the burgers into cooking faster. The Sookie girl was in the corner, waiting at one of her tables, though Risa could tell she was distracted. Shit.

Dawn, the fellow waitress who used to hate her guts, walked around a corner and grinned real big at her. "Hey! What're you doing here?"

Risa shrugged. "Guess I didn't want to be alone."

Dawn nodded, "I guess I get that way sometimes. Lately all I've wanted to do is be alone, though. Here, come with me and I'll take a short break. We can talk or something." She smiled encouragingly.

Apparently Dawn had decided they were best buds now, and chatted her ear off. She had no interest in Risa, but instead proceeded to tell her every little detail of her life.

Risa tried to smile and groan and nod in all the right places, but was beginning to yearn for silence and her rat-infested apartment. They were probably better company than Dawn.

"Oh and I don't even want to talk about Jason. That boy is such an idiot. I don't know why I even have sex with him anymore. Well actually I do. But I swear he ain't never gonna grow up. He's like a ten year old in an adult's body. A really hot, fit body. Nope, but I am not talking about that Jason Stackhouse."

"What about my brother? Oh nevermind." Sookie walked towards them, wearing a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I am just sick of hearing about Jason." She glanced over at Risa.

"Could I …talk to you privately?"

Pretending to look surprised, Risa nodded slowly. "Suuureee."

"We'll be right back." Sookie said to Dawn with a quick smile.

Risa followed Sookie out into the parking lot, and waited for her to speak.

"I have a couple questions."

Risa raised an eyebrow. "uhhuh."

"Why can't I …" Sookie bit a lip hesitantly. "I can't hear you."

"I'm not sure I understand you." Risa said, but inwardly she was starting to panic.

"What are you?"

"Listen. I don't know what you think, but-"

_I think you're something different. Maybe even like me._

_That's' ridiculous. I don't know what you're talking about._

Sookie gasped. Shit! "You can hear me!" What are you? Are you like me? Oh my gosh I've never met anyone else-"

Risa clapped a hand over the irritating blonde's mouth. "Shut up." Sookie stopped talking and her eyes widened in puzzlement.

"Fine. Let's talk. But not here." Risa continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Risa pulled Sookie farther out from the parking lot, almost entering the forested area behind Merlotte's.

Glancing around carefully, she released Sookie and then brushed a lock of hair from her face.

Sookie crossed her arms expectantly and raised an eyebrow.

Risa sighed. "Fine. But if you tell anyone about this I will ruin you. I'm not kidding. I've learned my lesson very well that telling people about this ends very badly."

Sookie nodded, lips parting as she stared at Risa.

"_I'm a telepath." _Risa thought, watching Sookie closely.

"I knew it. I've never met another telepath!" Sookie screeched excitedly.

"_HUSH. It's safer if we don't speak aloud." _Risa thought, slightly amused by the girl's enthusiasm.

Sookie nodded. "**Right. I have so many questions. How long have you been a telepath?"**

"_All my life." _

"**Me too! Have you ever met another telepath?"**

" _Three others." _

"**Wow! That many? Are there lots of us?" **Sookie's eyes lit up.

"_I traveled a lot. And no, we're pretty rare. But we find each other all the time."_

Sookie frowned. "**What do you mean?"**

Risa's brow furrowed. "_It's hard to explain. It's like…. we're _drawn_ to each other. Subconsciously. I don't know why, but it's this weird connection thing. I've heard of telepaths who can talk to each other across states, even oceans. That's probably why I moved to this shitty little town. Because I was drawn to you. "_

Sookie was silent for a few moments. "**Can we just not hear other telepaths or-"**

Risa shook her head. "_No. I could hear you from across the bar. It's like you were broadcasting. You have very little control over your powers."_

"**You can control it?"**

Risa rolled her eyes. "_Of course."_

"**Would you…could you teach me?"**

Risa frowned. She really didn't want to risk it, but she remembered what it was like to have no control over your powers.

She sighed. "Yes. But that's enough for now; people are going to get suspicious. If you really want help, wait a couple days and then let me know when and where you want to meet. Do not breathe a word of this to anyone. I don't care if you think you can trust them with your life. It's too dangerous.

Sookie nodded. "All right." They looked at each other for a few more seconds and then headed back to the bar, both lost in their thoughts.

Risa was still questioning her decision on trusting the perky blonde. With a sigh she re-entered the bar, spotting the purse she'd left near Sam. He was talking to a brunette who was drinking a rum and coke, looking somewhat forlorn.

She heaved herself up back into her stool, grabbing the glass that had been freshly refilled. Risa shot Sam a grateful look, who winked at her charmingly, and then returned to his conversation.

She was just finishing her glass when she felt a disturbance. She swung around and could spot him immediately. Sitting alone at a table was a vampire.

Risa narrowed her eyes at him and watched, as Sookie approached him, looking unbelievably happy. The vampire felt old to her but not as old as some. Swallowing the remnants of her glass, she slid it back to Sam and jumped up.

He shot her a quick look as he saw she was heading out. "You going back to your ratty apartment so soon? Is Merlotte's that bad?"

Risa smiled briefly, her eyes flitting to the vampire. "No I just have a bit of a headache. I'll call an exterminator when I get home and arm myself with a frying pan."

Sam nodded and his gaze returned to Sookie and the vampire, but as she passed him he grabbed her arm. "Hey, if you ever need to talk or just want to get away, my trailer's right near here."

Risa stared at him for several seconds, expressionless. She could tell Sam was a naturally friendly guy, but she really didn't know if this was appropriate. She'd gotten involved with her bosses too many times. Hell, she was _that girl_ who always screwed the boss.

Her eyes crinkled slightly and she gave a shrug, pursing her lips. "Maybe."

Sam grinned at this and waved to her as she left. At the door she paused deciding to give the Sookie girl advice she'd never been lucky enough to get. "_Be careful around that vampire. All vampires."_

Sookie looked up from around her table a confused expression on her face. Risa met her eyes briefly and gave a half-smile, before pushing open the door and disappearing.

* * *

The next day Risa had to work, so she got up at 7 and washed her hair in the tiny excuse for a shower in her apartment.

When she stepped out she wound her pale blonde curls into a towel staring into the mirror. She really stuck out in good ol' Louisiana. She had pale white skin and huge blue eyes, and only barely reached 5'1, but she had such a petite frame that she looked even smaller.

Many people had referred to her as a porcelain doll, which annoyed the crap out of her. She'd never had it easy, and she was hardly breakable. Well at least in a figurative sense, because realistically she _was _quite breakable.

She used her attractiveness to her advantage and had not been short on partners. Well once she'd finally gotten control of her power. Getting physical with someone while you can hear his thoughts was no picnic. She was no shy teenager, unsure of what she wanted from a relationship.

Risa dabbed her cheeks with a smidge of blush and then grabbed a hair tie from the sink. She unwrapped her towel and deftly pulled her hair back into a ponytail, too uncaring to try to do something interesting.

Then with a second glance at the mirror she dressed in her uniform swiftly. After she'd shoved down a quick bagel she grabbed her keys, eager to be rid of her apartment.

Work went by uneventfully, until Dawn told her ,eyes wide with excitement, that someone named Maudette Pickens had been murdered.

"That's right, murdered! They're saying it might be vampires.

Risa raised an eyebrow speculating. "Was she drained?"

Dawn frowned. "What?"

Risa smiled briefly. "Drained. Sucked of all her blood? Vampires wouldn't kill someone without drinking all of their blood. Unless they had the virus."

Dawn's brow furrowed, obviously taken aback by Risa's knowledge. "Oh. I'm not really sure. You sure do know a lot about vampires."

Risa nodded but didn't offer any more information.

Dawn studied her for a few seconds and then said, whispering conspiratorially. "I don't think it was vampires either. I've, I've been with a vampire. He was really …amazing."

Risa chuckled. "I'm sure he was. You have to be careful though. Not all vampires are safe. They work differently than us. They don't have the same values."

Dawn brushed her words away with her hand and said, "Yes, I know but this guy he was different."

"Who was he anyways? That one in town?" Risa asked curiously.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "No. Not my type. I met him down at that bar down in Shreveport."

"What bar?" Risa said.

Dawn's eyes widened. "You ain't never heard of it? Oh my god. It's called Fangtasia. We should go together! I've been itching to go again."

Risa shook her head, amused at Dawn's excitement. "No thanks, I've had enough of vampires to last a lifetime."

Dawn pouted and said sullenly, "I thought I'd finally found someone to go with. Arlene's a vampire racist and Sookie, well she's Sookie. That girl will never learn how to have a good time. "

Risa felt bad for declining the invitation but she had too many bad memories and it was too big of a risk. "You go without me and you can come back and tell me all about it."  
Dawn didn't seem sated but she nodded anyway and then glanced at her watch. "I'd better get back to work. Sam'll probably yell at me."

Risa nodded and watched her depart, her happiness sorely depleted. Risa spent the rest of the day busily waiting tables. She met a new bartender, a sassy woman named Tara who Risa wasn't sure if she liked or not.

Sookie arrived later, looking rested and cheerful. Later Risa found out that Sookie's brother had been arrested for Maudette's murder. Sookie looked overwhelmed and Risa could tell she was having a hell of a time trying to control her telepathy especially with the added stress. She was about to draw her aside and give her a couple pointers when that vampire entered and sat down.

Sookie seemed completely infatuated and Risa watched as she slowly made her way across the bar to sit with him.

She remembered the allure of vampire's when she'd had little control over her powers. The silence after so many years of unending noise was the most pleasurable thing Risa had ever felt.

Even now vampires still had their draw. It was nice not to have to focus even a small amount, to cease to think about that side of her at all. But she'd learned the benefits weren't worth the cost. And she imagined that Sookie would soon be learning that too.


	3. Chapter 3

Risa woke up to her screeching alarm clock, groaning loudly. She'd been able to sleep in yesterday because it was her day off, and she wasn't quite ready to return to waking up early. With a little sigh, she slid out of bed to get ready.

When she arrived at Merlotte's the place was empty, with only Terry and Lafayette in the back, preparing for the day. She waved to Terry, lighting up automatically at his smile.

Risa dropped her purse onto a table and strode over to the pair. "Where is everyone?"  
Lafayette rolled his eyes, "Hooker, I do not know. Arlene called in sick and it's Sookie's day off. Dawn's probably just late as usual. Might have had a late night at that vampire bar again."

Risa's eyes widened, "She went?"

"Well I know for a fact she went night before last. Wouldn't shut up about it yesterday. Don't know about last night." Lafayette said matter-of-factly.

Her brow furrowed and she stared around the bar glumly. "Well I guess that leaves just me to setting up tables." She blew a strand of hair out of her face and scowled when Lafayette teased her, "You have fun with that."

Terry looked over at her shyly, "Well I could help you set up. I'm already done with my grill."

Risa smiled warmly at him. "Thanks, Terry. But I really couldn't have you do it. You do enough 'round here." She patted him swiftly and then turned, the smile slipping off her face. It was not going to be a good morning.

Sam appeared from his office when she was refilling the ketchup bottles, looking cheerful. "Hey, Risa. Thanks for being such a great help. I just called Sookie and she's going to go wake Dawn up. Then you won't have to set up alone."

Risa nodded, with a brief smile. He passed her, quickly giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder.

She didn't mind coming into work, it wasn't like she'd had a great day on her day off. She'd spent it arguing with her landlord over paying to get the rats out of her apartment and then ate pizza alone.

A while later, Risa was listening to an elderly couple order when Sam rushed past her, keys in his hand. She turned behind her to glance at Lafayette, but he looked just as confused as her.

"Can you hold on one minute?" She asked the couple, tucking her pad into her apron. The brief look she'd gotten of Sam had revealed he looked panicked and horrified. She had no idea what his expression meant but they couldn't be good.

Risa darted out the door and ran to Sam who was opening the door to his truck. "What's wrong?" Risa almost yelled.  
Sam glanced at her, "I have to go."

"Yes, I can see that." Risa said. He ignored her and started to clamber in.

She grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Why?"  
Sam rubbed his temple looking hesitant. "Dawn was found murdered in her apartment. Will you watch the bar while I'm gone?"

Risa clapped a hand to her mouth, muffling a scream.

She released his arm dumbly and he vaulted into the truck. However, a second later he leaned out and surveyed her apologetically.

" Shit. Look I really, _really _didn't want to tell you like that. I just- I have to go _now_. We can talk more when I get back."

Risa nodded blankly, eyes wide. She watched her boss depart and turned around, barely taking in her surroundings.

When she had a free moment she disappeared into the bathroom, just allowing herself to breathe. She didn't know how she felt. Dawn hadn't exactly been her friend but with enough time they might have gotten there.

Guilt racked her as she thought back to declining Dawn's invitation to the vampire bar. The vampire bar. Her brain raced as she connected the dots. Maudette Pickens had been linked to vampires, and Dawn had gone to that bar a day before she's murdered. It couldn't be a coincidence. What if she'd met her killer there?

If Risa had gone with her she might still be alive. She stared at herself in the mirror, surprised by how stony she looked. It had been a very long time since she'd cried.

Risa straightened her ponytail, allowing herself several seconds of silence. Five more seconds and then she had to return to normal. She steeled herself, already having decided to find Dawn's killer. She planned to go later that night, and investigate. It's the least she could do.

The rest of the evening Risa was subdued, but she managed to still be cheerful. Sookie and Arlene both showed up later, looking grim but in control. She was incredibly grateful. Being the only waitress at the town's most popular bar wasn't easy.

Risa's shift ended at 9, and she had enough time to go back and change. With her blond hair and blue eyes, and somewhat doll like features, she knew would stick out enough. She'd been to a couple bars that vampires frequented, but never to one run by vampires.

Risa sighed staring at her wardrobe, finally settling on a half cut off white top and blue jean shorts. She added a generous amount of make-up, growling when she surveyed herself in the mirror. She then washed her face, deciding only on black eyeliner and lip-gloss.

When she finished, she nodded approvingly and headed out the door, entirely focused on her task.

* * *

When she arrived, she found herself grinning at the bar. It was cool enough, clearly targeting a certain group of individuals.

There was a line at the door, with a man with a bored expression acting as the bouncer. Risa didn't even have to get close to realize that he was a vampire, obviously a baby.

When she finally got to the front, the man surveyed her openly, a predatory smile curving his lips. "ID?" He sneered, eyes flicking up and down.

Risa nodded curtly, and handed him her license, trying to look indifferent.

He handed it back to her and stepped aside, allowing her into the bar. The music assaulted her when she entered, and the decorating was … interesting. Actually it was incredibly tacky.

Risa refrained from rolling her eyes and sauntered to the bar, ignoring the looks she was getting. She could tell immediately that half the people in there were desperate fangbangers, tourists, or idiotic thrill chasers.

The bartender there looked tough and barely glanced at her when he handed her her drink. She took a seat in the back corner, surveying her surroundings.

There was a medium dance floor, surrounded by booths and a bar opposite it. There were also several poles on raised platforms, being used by several attractive "dancers". The thing that drew her eyes the most was in the middle back, steps led up to a large throne like chair, and seated upon it was the oldest thing in the room. He was obviously a strong vampire, with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He surveyed the room with a collected calmness, radiating confidence and power. By his appearance only she guessed he was from the Viking era, which placed him at around three thousand years. She knew the names of most of the vampires who were that age or older, so she was surprised when she couldn't place who he was.

Risa watched him for several more seconds and then took a steadying breath.

_Big 'n tall with those clothes- why won't any vampires pay attention to me- she's definitely a vamper- wonder what I have to do- so beautiful a god- Janet would never do that- not really my scene- _

Risa's eyes closed as she concentrated flitting through mind after mind. She narrowed in on a few regulars, knowing they'd be more use to her than anyone else. She took a swill of her drink annoyance flitting through her. No one was much use to her. She'd have to start interviewing people soon.

Risa downed her drink in one and then headed to the dance floor, shoving someone who had reached for her aside. She edged closer to the man she was keeping tabs on, the most frequent human visitor to this bar. When she was close enough she swayed to the music absently, trying to catch his attention. He turned irritably, a snarl on his lips, when she bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry." She murmured apologetically, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

His anger faded and his expression changed immediately. "No, completely my fault.."

Risa smiled briefly and continued dancing, taking care to rub against him every now and then. He inched closer and the direct contact bombarded her with thoughts. _ Mmm warm and soft. So delicate. Easy. Stupid but lucky- won't be hard to persuade- a couple tablets and she'll never know-_

Risa refrained from pulling away and delved deeper into his mind. She pushed past memories, searching for a name, a face.

"Do you come here often?" He asked, hand brushing her hip.

Risa shook her head, scrolling through his head. "No, my friend Dawn comes here, she told me I should go." She had reverted to a soft, giggly voice she used on idiots like this.

Risa sighed mentally when nothing surfaced after she'd mentioned the name Dawn. Time to try someone new.

"Want a drink?" He purred in her ear.

Risa grabbed his hand and wrenched it off of her back. "Go fuck yourself. Find someone else to roofie."

She turned to walk away and was pulled back by the man's tight grasp on her wrist. "Fucking tease. Think you'll run away that easy?"

Risa spun around to face him, fire in her eyes. "Let go of my arm. You don't want to make a scene here."

He growled audibly, his grip tightening on her arm. She sighed and stared into his eyes, furrowing into his brain.

"You're not going to make a scene. Suddenly I don't interest you and you're not attracted to me at all. In fact this whole bar bores you. You want to go home right now." Risa said calmly, focusing intently.

He nodded dazedly and turned around, stumbling towards the door. Risa wiped sweat from her brow, feeling drained. She really hadn't wanted to use that. It left her exhausted and shaking, defenseless. She glanced around the room briefly, checking to see who had noticed her. Everyone seemed oblivious. She stumbled to a seat, breathing slowly.

The headache was going to set in soon, and then the nausea. Because of that instance her shields were down briefly and she was bombarded by thoughts. Risa rubbed a hand across her temples thinking that it would be best to leave. There was nothing of use there.

She slid out of her seat and headed for the door, tucking a strand of her hair up. She'd almost past through the door when a cold hand restrained her firmly.

"Not yet. My master would like a word. " Risa turned to see a dark haired vampire of average age looking at her impassively.

"Oh? Who's that?"

The vampire's lips curved and he merely guided her back the way she came.

She immediately knew where they were headed, towards the blond vampire seated upon the throne. He was staring at her openly as she walked up to him, and she couldn't read his expression. This interested her more than anything because she could usually read people's expression, vampire or not.

Risa reached his chair and crossed her arms expectantly at him.


End file.
